In the city of Gotham
by james10694
Summary: Nothing is predictable in the city of Gotham takes place after episode 10 updated weekly but right now on hiatus because of no new episodes
1. Chapter 1

Selina (pov)

well this is awkward Selina thought through her head Bruce had asked her why she kissed him well she gave him so many hints and kept asking him and he said he would but he didn't think she was into him that much and she kissed him because he was cute and badass with his street clothes I might get him more clothes like that and ever since taking him once to Gotham now he wants to go to Gotham with me any time he can with me I promised I would teach him better sneaking and climbing by sneaking out of the manor and taking him to the midtown bridge even if he says I'm not nice i probably still will though take him maybe makeout with him then he'll know how nice I really am.

(Selina sneaks into Bruce's room)

awwwwwwh his hair is messy for once he is so cute when asleep Bruce wake up **bruce wake up!** i yelled loud enough just for him to wake up come on Bruce get up I promised to take you to the midtown bridge now let's go.

Bruce(pov)

what oh hey cat why do we have to go now it's like 3:00 AM.

Selina (pov)

because its time to train you how to climb and sneak now shut up and let's get moving.

1 hour later

finally we are at the top of the bridge Bruce come here.

Bruce (pov) alright Selina what do you wa mwhhmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

(breaks away panting)

hey selina I errr I mean uhhh thanks for uhhh taking me to the top of midtown bridge.

selina (pov)

no problem kid come up here with me again if you want to have more fun.

Bruce (pov)

I errr would really like that and I take back what I said about you not being nice.

Selina(pov)

its okay you want to go home now or explore a little bit And maybe I will teach you how to fight.

Bruce(pov) I would love nothing more than to explore Gotham and learn how to fight more street like.

Selina(pov)

how about we go shopping we can make you way more badass.

Bruce(pov)

alright i would really enjoy that but where.

Selina(pov)

you'll see.

Bruce(pov)

alright then.

**I am finally done with chapter one more chapters to come this is my 3rd fanfic**

**please follow and review**


	2. Part 2

(Selina And Bruce going to the mall)

Bruce(pov) now can I know where we are going

Selina (pov) no no no no nooo and for the last time no it's a surprise Bruce I will take you to 2 places I think you will like so put this around your eyes

(hands Bruce a scarf)

here so you don't know where we are going because this surprise is very special

(Bruce blindfolds himself)

well now that you can't see lets go follow me

(20 minutes later)

bruce we are here

you can take the blindfold off

(Bruce takes blindfold off)

(Bruce pov)

where are we

(Selina pov)

we are at the mall its nothing like the flea it has crappy music and more clothes it's one of my favorite places now lets go shopping

(10 minutes later)

great I lost Bruce i thought to my self as I entered a store looking for him shouting Bruce's name come on Bruce this is not funny anymore what will I tell Alfred he will kill me

(1 hour later)

oh my god Bruce where have you been I got worried so much you know what actually lets just take you home

(3 hours later)

okay bruce here we are home sweet home Bruce now let's get you in bed

(Selina falls right asleep with Bruce) to be continued

**ha finally done with chapter 2 more to come I don't care about negative feedback**

**i almost forgot disclaimer I don't own Gotham so please don't sue**


	3. Part 3

(Bruce pov)

ahhh it's good to wake up on a nice Saturday especially after the fun last night I had traveling with Selina where is she I don't remember Her going home

(hears a little moan)

oh my god oh hi Selina what's errr up please don't kill me but uhh your in my bed

(Selina pov)

i know Bruce please don't ruin the moment or I will kill you and that's a promise I will keep so if you'll excuse me I want to go back to sleep

(Bruce pov)

errrrr yea alright uhh if you need me I'll be uhh sparring with Alfred

(Selina pov)

yea whatever Brucie boy

2 hour later

(Selina pov)

great im up and about and can't find Bruce in this damn mansion I better scale it to get a better view and maybe a little eves dropping

(Alfred pov)

bruce you need to strike harder jab jab left hook jab right hook keep on striking bruce pretend your defending Selina against some kinda bad guy

(bruce pov)

Alfred how do you know I like Selina

(Alfred pov)

because bruce it's obvious you care about her when you always defend Her and make sure she's okay

(Bruce pov)

yea but that doesn't mean anything besides that I like her a little bit more than a friend

(Selina pov)

aww nice said he cares for me that cute little dork ha

(Alfred pov) now master Bruce I have to go to a meeting

(Bruce pov) alright bye Alfred

(3 hours later)

(Fish pov)

Hey Alfred you sure know how to keep a girl waiting

(Alfred pov) well of course miss mooney you have to keep a little suspense in our relationship now shall we get going

(Fish pov)

yes lead the way.

**Ah yes sorry for the suspense but I have to its what I do best and I am having a little writers block so it may be a little while and also with middle school it's hard to have the time **


	4. Part 4

(Selina pov) Hey brucie boy come here I gotcha something

(Bruce pov) alright cat I'm on my way

(Bruce runs to cat All excited)

yea cat where are you

(Selina pov) up here dummy

(jumps down) come on let me show you something it's quick

(grabs hand) lets go bruce

brings him to top of the manor look bruce how beautiful the scene is i just love the way it looks at evening we should go hear every night please Bruce pretty please with sugar on top I want to spend more time with you and I was kinda hoping maybe you would go on a date with me as uh friends

(Bruce pov) yea yes yes yes cat I would love that it would be really really awesome

(Selina pov) alright chill Bruce it's just a date what am I your first girlfri**-** oh yea sorry just meet me around here

(Alfred pov)

here we are miss fish mooney ouster city the best sea food in Gotham

( fish pov) ahh wonderful Alfred how did you know I like sea food so much this is a delicacy I rarely enjoy now let's get to it

(2 hours later)

alfred I think I really learned much about you lets go back to my place for a special treat

(Alfred pov) I'm very very sorry miss mooney it's just that I can't leave master Bruce alone for any longer I'm sorry maybe another time

(fish pov) alright alright I understand than maybe next time than don't keep me waiting

(1 hour later Alfred pov)

master bruce I'm home master Bruce hello master Bruce Selina selina Kyle hey Selina miss Selina where are you to.

(goes up to the roof) ahh there you are Bruce what are you doing up here it's so dangerous oh oh I see uh never mind I'll see you a Little bit uh yea tuck your selfs in and good night master Bruce see you in the morning.

**To be continued **


	5. Part 5

(Bruce pov)

hey cat hello hey come on cat wake up I have to get you back in the house grrrrr uhh if you weren't so peaceful I wouldent wake you hey I wonder if I kiss her if she would know

(kiss and Selina opens her eyes)

(Selina pov)

ya couldn't resist could ya B I mean I think that if you weren't so cute I would have to scratch your eyes but Ill let it slide come on let's go in. Alright listen lay down I know you never go to sleep till at least 1 AM but I think ya can sleep early tonight now come and lay down by me

(Bruce pov) yea uhhhhhmmmmmm um sure only if you can teach me how to fight tomorrow

(Selina pov) alright kid I will and don't worry I don't bite much I really scratch and oh stop being a baby and stop squirming your just laying next to me it's not like I'm gonna rape ya

(Selina's thoughts)

ohh man I do love making him squirm he just looks so uncomfortable ad easy to take advantage of which is so much fun

(Bruce pov)

i never even thought of that ewwwwwwwwwwww please don't put that in my mind

(Selina pov)

fine but can you keep a secret

(Bruce nods head)

alright so I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping soon again with me

(Bruce pov)

uhh yea sure cat is that a date

(Selina pov) no dimwit it means your buying me new clothes with your money but I can still kiss you after if it makes it better oh and will you please stop keeping your hair so neat it's so annoying

(ruffles hair)

yes brucie it was worth it but let's just go to sleep

(Bruce pov)

yea alright okay

(morning time)

(groaning)

hey cat what time is it because im so hungry I'll go get us somaying to eat

(Selina pov)

no bruce if you get up I will kill you because I've just kidnapped you he he nah but we are staying here until I say so and that means no trying or I'll rap my arms around your waist tighter now lets go back to sleep and no slipping out when I fall asleep if you do I'll have to beat you up so stay here

(Bruce pov)

grrr fine cat I'll stay hey what are you doing

(Selina pov)

why brucie I'm tying your hands up so you don't try when I'm asleep

(ties up hands)

easy as cake oh and it's 3 AM so just sleep you can cook me and you something later today like I don't know a burger or hotdog or I dont know

(Bruce pov)

how about bacon rapped pork it's my specialty

(Selina pov)

yea alright that sounds fine but first I want you to sleep good night oh and Bruce I win

**Alright done with this chapter this was actually half of something that happened to me I was tied up to stay with my friend at 3 AM also the next chapter will have a small time skip and it will go back to normal in the chapter after**


	6. Part 6 a look into the future

**A look into the future**

(Bruce pov)

Sss-Selina listen are you sure about this I mean I'm ready and all but I don't know what if Alfred comes in

(Selina pov)

dont worry Bruce Alfred and fish are having a fun time so how about me and you have a fun time and Bruce you know that this means I've stolen a lot from you I was your first kiss and the first girl you would make out with so you tell me who is it that will take this to oh come on Bruce what kind of 16 year old are you if you don't do anything fun fine you know what let me take you some were fun but we are taking the limo and no talking till we get there

(45 minutes later)

alright Bruce are you ready for this

(Bruce pov)

yea but why are we at a strip club what are you going to do hire me a girl

(Selina pov)

no even better I'm gonna give you a free private dance well actually not free but 10 dollars a song 15 maximum

(Bruce pov)

well than your going to need to get me drunk

(Selina pov)

ha no need Bruce I stole beer and wine and a little cocktail called the Bahamas mama from this place we will be drunk in no time so let's see how much a Wayne can hold down I doubt much

(Bruce pov)

well is that a challenge because I think you'll be suprised

43 liquor shots later

(Selina pov) it looks like you can hold your liq(hiccup)our well since you won first dance is free and no arguing

(Bruce pov)

I'm not complaining am I cat

(Selina pov) no Bruce for some odd reason your not

(1 dance later)

hey lets go back to your house to have some fun Bruce

(45 minutes later)

(Raps scarf behind Bruce's neck) follow me to your bed it seems Alfred is still with fish more fun time for us now it's actually my first time Bruce to I guess this liquor gave me the courage to tell you but please be gentle

(Bruce pov) of coarse cat I'll be gentle its both our first time and I love you with all my heart and soul

(after some lemon and panting)

Bruce listen I never ever want you to leave me okay you have to promise Bruce you have to

(bruce pov)

I I I of coarse Selina I promise to never ever leave I swear and nobody will touch anything I swear until the day i die nobody will touch you and if they try I will fight them until I die now I suggest a good night sleep so we can have more fun in the morning also before I go to sleep can I have a little snack please it will be quick and maybe we can have a round 2 alright cat

(Selina pov) he-he yea I would love that brucie boy hurry back because I might just fall asleep and if I do that I can't let you have a special kiss and I know you love those or maybe it's my turn for a special kiss I love you Bruce please hurry because it's already getting cold

(Bruce pov)

i will don't worry I'll hurry and do you want anything because I'm making a salami Swiss cheese and mustard sandwich

(Selina pov)

ill have the same Bruce and remember to hurry because I want to ask you somthing

(Bruce pov in the kitchen) were did I place the bloody thing it's got to be around here oh yea I remember okay now to make sandwiches and done

(upstairs)

hey cat I was wondering will you marry me I wouldn't want anything more than you

to because I love you

(Selina pov)

I I I Bruce yes yes yes yes bruce I will marry you I love you too that much or it's the liquor but I think it's me so yes Bruce Wayne I will marry you

**Alright another chapter done and now I will go back to around when they are 13-14 years old instead of going on about marriage at 16 and 17**


	7. Part 7 I win

**back to the present**

(Selina pov)

hey bruce listen I'm taking you somwhere again so just follow me and stay close when we leave

(Bruce pov)

okay but I have a question how did you get the name cat because I see how you act like one like the way you stretch or the way you always land on your feet or even how you climb but why not something like monkey or animal

(Selina pov)

well B that's easy because I like cats they were and always will be my family listen Bruce I've always liked you and i always will so I'm taking you some place special and I'm also having a surprise there just for you and you will love it

(at the top of midtown bridge)

hey bruce listen I have a bet for you if you can pin me I'll make out with you but if you lose you have to cook for me for today and tomorrow and don't worry I'll go easy on you

(after an intense fight which Bruce won)

alright bruce you actually beat me so as I sai-mmmmmmmmhmmmmmmm

(right after a nice long make out scene)

why am I so out of breath I thought to myself as I kissed him he is just a boy I'm a full 3 1/2 months ahead of him I've got the biggest crush on this kid who doesn't even know what school I go to or my background really well but I've fallen for this kid and I think I love him even though it's way way way to young to be in love

hey Bruce what shampoo do you use

(bruce pov) uhhhh it's purple and in a bottle why

(Selina pov)

because you smell like a cat and I like it so buy more speaking of which can I take a shower and borrow some clothes

(Bruce pov)

uhhhh yea sure I don't mind lets get going

(back at house)

uhh I don't have any shirts you would like so here is a tank top and black tee shirt and uhh some sweatpants I errr don't have any panties or bras but I do have boxers if you need so err here you are tell me when Your done and please let me know if you need anything

(Selina pov)

oh my god Bruce don't worry I have worn boys boxers and anyway I don't care what your clothes look like but these will do just fine thanks and I'll tell you if I need anything

(after a nice long bath)

hey brucie I have a question

(Bruce pov)

did i just hear cat purr we'll hang on let me see what she wants alright yes cat

(Selina pov)

can you make me a cheese burger I'm hungry

(Bruce pov)

but I won the bet

(Selina pov)

to bad brucie

(Bruce pov)

fine cat but you owe me

(Selina pov)

No I don't because I'm awesome and you love it and I know you love cooking

(Bruce pov)

fine whatever cat I guess you win

**I'm done with this chapter and I am going to do 1 or 2 more looks into the future so there. I think that this is my most successful story to thanks for everything guys**


	8. Part 8 breaking up

(Selina pov)

great bruce hates me since I lashed out on him last week I left him a note on his desk it says

To bruce

Im so sorry Bruce but I didn't want to go to Juvie so please forgive me I just can't love you its just to hard to do this now don't come looking for me I'm gone like smoke so don't come looking for me again go back to Switzerland or Sweden or wherever to that fancy house don't worry about me I will be fine with crazy ivy so i guess this means I'm breaking up with you this is the end don't even try to find me ivy won't take anymore messages and Ive gone off the grid oh and when you asked me why I kissed you the first time was because I wanted to piss off alfred because he didn't want me to see you at all he thought I was a bad influence on you but now you know what Gotham is really like please understand

te-amo

From Selina (cat) Kyle

i just hope Bruce understands probebly not but if he does I'm glad Its just its hard to believe that I will no longer see him i shouldn't have lied saying I didn't see the murder when I did it's just to dangerous right now I shouldn't have ever stepped up snitchs get stitches I went against my own rule and helped some one besides myself or my cats I fell in love with him it did pay off for the Spanish lessons he gave me though he taught me how to say I love you te-amo i did that the coward way because I am terrified of him saying how he hates me and how he hates what I'm doing and how it's just to risky to tell right away timing is every thing right now and the clock is ticking but for now I'm going to rest I've got a long day ahead tomarrow I have to steal to get enough money for food maybe I can sell that tin box I stole from Bruce but that won't work because it's the only thing of him I have and I intend to keep it even if it may be worth over a few hundred bucks because I need it just as much as I need the locket of my mother maybe even more because I love him and I shouldent have even thought we would date and it would work because I am just some street kid and he is a billionaire


	9. Part 9 another look at the future

our second look into the future

(Bruce and Selina wake up) (bruce pov)

hey cat would you seriously marry me

(Selina pov)

no Bruce I'm sorry im just not ready for that commitment yet in our relationship we have broken up countless times over stupid things I'm just saying let's live our lives for now and decide later whether or not we are ready but that doesn't mean that we can't have fun and aren't you dating some bitchy rich girl like Rachel or something like that cause she is such a stuck up bitch thinking she is better than me because she's rich when I have stolen every thing you had on your body and she didn't but brucie she doesn't have to know that does she because if she doesn't we can have a little more fun

( Alfred pov)

hello master Bruce miss fish mooney will be having breakfast with us would you like me to call ms. Kyle to come over

(Bruce pov)

no thank you Alfred I will call her I'm capable of calling her myself I'll be down at 10:30

(Alfred pov)

alright master Wayne should I prepare the guest bedroom

(Bruce pov)

alfred no She will be fine but could you prepare a nice warm shower or bath

(Alfred pov)

alright is this for you or ms. Kyle

(Bruce pov)

for Selina oh and by the way Alfred how was your time with fish

(alfred pov)

interesting

(Bruce pov)

That's good can Selina come to our New Years party

(Alfred pov)

of coarse master Bruce but what will ms. Rachel think

(Bruce pov)

don't worry Alfred I can take care of her she is just a girl

(Alfred pov)

yes but she is crazy. master Wayne are you thinking about dating ms. Kyle again master Wayne may I suggest a no to that because of the last time she cheated on you because you made her mad because you were 8 minutes late at the airport to pick her back up when she went to Italy for 3 days and which I may add that you payed for so she could have fun and get to see the leaning tower of piza and the gladiators pit

(Bruce pov)

yes alfred I remember I was destroyed but don't worr

(Alfred pov)

of coarse master Wayne I shall prepare breakfast

(Bruce pov)

now Selina we only have 30 minutes left wanna have a little more fun

(Selina pov)

ha what do you think B

(Bruce pov)

thats all you have to say

(giggling)

**done again back to normal**


	10. part 10 language and confusion

**lots of bad language in this chapter**

(Bruce pov)

damn her damn her damn her the fucking coward she is for giving me a note and then she saw me in the woods and didn't help she just stepped on my ankle for me calling her a coward then she threw the stick I was crawling for she threw really far so it took me all day to find one she will pay for this that bitch crushed my ankle with her combat boots I hope she is happy first she breaks my heart and then hurts my ankle damn it I should have kept my mouth shut and let her help me instead of calling her a coward but was that really necessary the bitch she was. well I say fuck her

(Selina pov)

i am so sorry I mumbled looking through the window seeing the pain I put him through don't cry Selina don't cry you are not soft it's just that he pissed me off but I shouldn't have lashed out on him and hurt him damn feelings got the better of me I mean I love him it's just i am to embarresed about how I live and to proud to show him but I have to make it up to him now what to do what to do I need to have a little thinking first cause he won't just let me walk in and neither will Alfred I have to sneak through his window I hope he forgives me for what I've done and I better do something nice for him

6 1/2 hours later

I hope he doesn't hate me

ties up Bruce and puts a bag over his head

shut up kid and nobody will get hurt I said in my depeest voice waking Bruce

(Bruce pov)

take what ever you want just don't hurt me please

(Selina pov)

I'm taking you just be quite and I won't have to hurt you

(an hour later)

okay kid we are here

(takes bag off his head) hey brucie now I know your pissed but we are at the top of the midtown bridge rules are that if you interrupt me I throw you off do you under Stand good okay so first thing I know your mad at me and all for what I did and i shouldent have because I didn't think it would hurt you so bad second I'm sorry and third I didn't mean to step on your ankle I just was about to run off it was by accident Bruce just please forgive me I'll make it up to you I'll even go to that circus you want to see with you just please forgive me please

(Bruce pov)

Cat I its just hard to but I'll try only if I can pick you up from school I will even let you get picked up before the end of the day but it's just to hard to just reaccept you back as a friend or a girl friend you betrayed my trust and you just left a note a bloody fucking note and expected me to understand what I understand is that you are a bloody fucking coward so just like lets take it slow again okay

(Selina pov)

yea okay I can go slow Bruce on the condition that you can kiss me in front of my friends

**And i think that i will leave it at this**


	11. Part 11 anger

Bruce: ha you think I will do that cat why would I. I said take it slow not rush it who knows you didn't even tell me what school you go to why would I friggen hate you for what you did you made me feel horrible about my self I considered jumping out a window because if I thought that maybe you would come back I wouldent have thought of that but now I understand that you never cared for me so I give you my most loved and royal fuck you

Selina:guess what brucie boy I give you one more chance and this is how you repay me screw you and whatever because if you really wanted to know what school it's Wayne's institution for the poor so fuck you I admit it I have always been poor never will I have a real chance at dating you because it. It would never happen okay that's what I know because I don't have money and you do every thing is different between us I know but we can still make this work I bruce I love you and I know you hate me so say it again I deserve it but just make it easy and tell me something else

Bruce:I'm done good bye

**sorry but I am done with this chapter**


	12. Part 12

Bruce:damn it Alfred please don't leave me I can't have you gone your all I got come on you have made it this far to the hospital come on you can do it please your all I have

Selina:hey aren't you forgetting someone Brucie boy I'm here for you and I won't leave until you get your revenge but just warning ya kid it's really tough out there you might not come out alive and as far as I know you don't even care so there fore I am not taking you

Bruce:I never asked for your help I'm out of here and I will get my revenge bye cat

selina:wait wait wait kid don't I get a hug

Bruce:no cat you are not my girlfriend so mphhhhm

(kissing)

selina:now you can leave

Bruce:okay bye

(an hour later)

Bruce: I'm cold and wet and I'm in the worst part of the city the narrows what to do going to the gcpd won't work and just hunting for this guy all night won't work man I really wish cat came with me now she could navigate way better than me around this damn city alright

thug: hey kid give me the money on you and nothing will happen

Bruce:no way come on you want this money come and get it

(thug pulls out a knife)

thug: okay I was hoping is would be easy but no you want it hard don't you nobody will know who you are when I'm done with you

selina:sorry but I don't think you will touch him that's my job to take from him so listen punk leave him alone or my fists will say hello

thug:cat I remember you your the one who stole from my house your gonna pay

(crack broken leg)

gahhhh damn it my leg screw you kid

Selina:come on sweetie let's find the guy who did this to Alfred

Bruce:I'm sorry Selina

(sobbing and crying in Selina's chest)

selina:Bruce it's okay its all over and nobody will hurt you calm down Bruce it's okay its okay listen calm down I'm going to sleep over tonight if you calm down but if you don't I'll be like smoke again and you won't find me that's a promise

**ha done with this chapter the next is another look into the future**


	13. Part 13

our third look into the future my friend wrote this so all credits go to legandary derpy 19 with a bit of editing from me

After the New Years party Bruce and Selina went to Bruce broke up with Rachel and Summer break had just started, Bruce stood at the silent school saying goodbyes to the past and paying attention to the present. Bruce had a good life to start off, a mansion, a job, and being rich (which got rid of his concerns) and all he cared about was his astonished girlfriend, Selina. She was the only person that motivated Bruce to move along with his life while he was going through some hard times years back when his parents had died. Bruce headed back to his manor, Selina was standing outside. Selina runs up to Bruce, kissing him on the cheek and scratching his chest meowing. Bruce looks at Selina and says that she is the most beautiful woman he ever met and he carries her inside the manor. Selina prepared a meal of romance for him and her, Bruce sarcastically said "Who's this for, cause it doesn't look like it could be for us" Selina snares at him yelling about how much she does for him. Bruce stopped the arguing with a kiss and responding "babe, it's perfect. Just chill." Selina looked at Bruce and ended with a "your right."

(later) "Selina, you look fine tonight" Bruce complements

Selina responds"you don't look to bad yourself, master" then she purrs like a cat.

Bruce hops on the bed on top of Selina, laughing. Selina demands in a tempting voice"I want you inside of me Brucie Boy"

Bruce "but kitty that would be do fast how about a little torture before hand''

(Later)

Bruce was ravaging inside of Selina as she yelled "Oh YES, Bruce do me harder... Ooh yes yes Bruce I'm gonna cum please Bruce"

Bruce all of a sudden stops

"Selina I told you there would be torture involved" bruce said

"but Bruce please" Selina purred

(Selina grabs Bruce's manhood)

"how would you like it if I stroke it until your about to cum and than stop" Selina threatened

"than do it" bruce said smugly

"mhmmm Selina please don't even put it in your mouth I'm to close"

(right on que Selina licked around the head and put it all the way down her throat)

"god selina please stop I'm gonna cum please"

(Selina goes faster)

selina I don't want to cum in your mouth please it would be weird to just please

(stops)

bruce you should know by now I get what I want when I want it I am a theif after all and I have my fun when I want and remember I also steal hearts

**sorry it's not much but I just love the way my friend wrote this he is awesome so make sure to check out his fan fictions they are way better than mine and way more detailed and adventuris **


End file.
